


Bang! Bang!

by Lary_sam



Category: Game - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:31:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3273458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lary_sam/pseuds/Lary_sam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humm...</p>
<p>Green and Red are fighting for so long. <br/>Maybe it will be a truce finaly. <br/>Will be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bang! Bang!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tiago Delfini](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tiago+Delfini).



> Sorry again! =p

\- Hey, Green, how long are we in this bang bang against each other?  
\- Don’t know. Our cannon balls just don’t end, Red.  
\- I don’t even remember why we started it, man.  
\- Neither do I. And this mountain between us just don’t fall. I know you shot it too.  
\- Yeah I did. What do you think of a truce? Remember the old times.  
\- I don’t know if I can trust you after so long we trying to explode one another.  
\- Come on, I bet you remember when we were friends. I, for one, remeber very well how you were terrible at math.  
\- I never was bad in math. I was always better than you, Red! Don’t even go there or that truce will never happen.  
\- Then prove! Because I still doubt you were smarter than me.  
\- I can prove it! Ask me anything, asshole.  
\- I’m a cannon, dickhead, of course a have a hole.  
\- Shut up and just ask me!  
\- Ok, so if I angle my cannon ten degree up from my last shot, how much more I would have to ajust to take you down?  
\- That’s easy, just more eight degree up. Wait…  
\- Bye, Green!  
\- Oh shit!

BANG! BANG!


End file.
